Operation: Welcome
by Alpha female 01
Summary: Chrys meets the rest of the X-men. Chrys still doesn't trust anyone besides Kurt. Can the others get her to socialize before she has to start school? IN TWO DAYS! Only own Chrys :P. Part of my Xmen evo series
1. Chapter 1

_Operation Welcome_

_By Alpha female 01_

The whole room was filled with excitement as they prepared themselves for the new arrival. Some of the Institute's attendance was at the hanger expecting the X-jet to arrive while others were at school or "sick" at home. The news of a new mutant on the way was the most exciting thing to be told since the years without any other ones.

Rouge was at the stairs while the others were at the bridge awaiting the arrivals. Kitty carried muffins in her basket, store bought of course. There was so much happiness around her it almost suffocated the others with sweet perfumes. Evan waited in the control room with the Professor, awaiting the call from the X-jet. Rhane was playing with the Jamies with a ball like children at the park. Lance was playing with his new hacky sack or trying at least. Suddenly the call came, "Charles do you read me?"

The telepath smiled at the sound of his old and trustworthy friend, "Loud and clear, Logan opening the jet doors now." Machines started to grind and the metal gates of the hanger started to open to reveal the large aircraft. The stomach opened and the four X-men stepped out. The redhead was being held by the shaded being in a loving embrace as they marched out of the jet. Logan had his usual scowl across his five o'clock shadow and his arms across his chest. Kurt smiled like he did before he and his ex broke up, it was so filled with joy and carefree feelings.

"So where's the newbie", asked the multiplier excited to see the new student of the Xavier Institute. The three older mutants looked around to find that their new comrade was no wear to be found and glared at the door of which they had just came through and then at the demon looking male. Kurt teleported inside to find cargo hold was empty like his stomach.

"Chris, come on. Everyvone is vaiting for you", spoke Kurt sounding slightly whiny like a child. He was met with silence until a sound of vomiting in the bathroom portion of the jet. Not a good sign at all. "Chris," he knocked on the door hesitatingly, "are you alvight in zere?" Her voice was muttered through the door, no words could actually understand through it, and water was the running for a short time. She finally exited out of the washroom and hung her head still covered by her black hood. "Are you…"

"I'm fine Kurt", she interrupted, "Just not used to riding in a... um. What did you call it again?" Chrys was still trying to get used to these terms that the other animals would describe as something else entirely. The embarrassment flashed across her cheeks in a pinkish rose, thankfully her hood covered her green face.

Kurt simply smiled at the embarrassment she showed in her body language; it was kinda cute and innocent. He had known that this would be awkward for her. She had never attended a public school before, heck; she never even attended a real school before. The blue fur-ball felt the same misery that she did, being the demon hiding amongst the cream was no picnic either, but he probably had it worse… right? "A jet", he answered grabbing her five fingered hand into his three fingered one, dragging her to the opening of the jet.

One glance was all it took for Chrys's stomach to want to empty again. Her mismatched eyes saw so many normal looking people, with either a smile or a blank face. Her palms got somewhat sweaty from the stares and the throat turned into the Sahara desert. Where was a watering hole, or water fountain, when you needed one? A man well in his forties no doubt moved his wheelchair towards her, sensing her distress from only a few feet. The gentleman spoke with his wise and kind voice, "Do not be frightened, we are all mutants here. I am Professor Xavier. You must be Chrysanthemum."

"Just Chrys", she corrected quietly with a hung head.

Xavier simply nodded his bald head to so-called nymph, "Dr. Jones has already shipped your things here." The hidden teen's neck straightened at the name. "He sends his regards and some supplies for school. Dr. McCoy will show you to your room." Suddenly a large human mutant stood by a white haired one, his fur was a much lighter blue than that of Kurt's, and he was much larger that was for sure. Chrys groaned at the word "school", one word she really wished that she didn't know. Once she knew that she would have to leave Kurt, her new security blanket, she gripped his hand slightly harder out of fear of coming out of her comfort zone. The Prof. saw this and spoke again, "Kurt, why don't you go with her?"

The German nodded, leading the hooded girl to Kitty first to grab two muffins from her basket and thanked her before continuing on with the other blue human mutant. The other's looked on at the inhuman looking mutants walking through the elevator doors. Evan turned to Jamie and proclaimed, "Ten bucks says they get together before the school year ends."

"You're so on."

_**With Kurt and Chrys**_

To say this place was big would be the greatest understatement in all of history. Chrys was baffled by this box moving them up like her vines would. This thing could move at a push of a button, she had the urge to jump on it like a small child but kept her composure. The silence of the small box was clearly evident and slightly awkward. Once they all go out of the small box and into a large hallway. Lights glittered from the ceilings in crystals and the floor was as polished as the metal ground from the flight room.

Kurt suddenly tried to break the ice, "So, first day of school when does she start?"

The Beast looked at Nightcrawler knowing exactly what he was doing, "As soon as we get her a image inducer. And that will be finished completely by tomorrow. Chrys, you start school in two days." She had a feeling she was going to hate regular school as much as hated normal humans.

* * *

Polls are open remember till the story ends. R&R.


	2. I hate mornings

**I hate mornings**

One thing that could describe the morning at the Institute was a strange new forest. As they snore and talk in their sleep, she was wide awake thinking to herself. Her red and blue eyes stared up at the ceiling not believing how big this place was. She stayed on the weird looking bed that was just strange to her. Being treated like an equal was hard enough to believe but going to a school with humans was entirely impossible.

Chrys put her green skinned hand through her willow like leaves in irritation. The small town nymph had only lived with Doc and Slutty Sarah and her only social life was with mutant animals. How the hell did these people expect her to be able to socialize with normal humans in two days? She tossed and turned because of the constant thinking about social skills and school. If high school was anything like the videos she had ever seen then she was in a world of hurt.

She sighed. Why was she here, anyway? She had full control of her powers and nothing was wrong with where she lived before. Chrys simply got up seeing that laying around on the large mattress wasn't going to clear her mind and grabbed her cloak, though she doubted that anyone was awake seeing that it was four o'clock in the morning. 'Why wake up so late', she thought to herself, remembering that Kurt wasn't up and about till six or seven. There was an eerie silence that blanketed the corridors of the great mansion making the young teenager feel small and weak.

The green skinned teenager couldn't help but think of the play _Wicked_ and felt like Elphaba. She may have not seen the play for herself but she did read the play and the books and felt like a big promise was being made to her by being here. Chrys's walk ventured to the kitchen, it seemed to silence when she came in and stared at her through unseeing eyes. Her hand landed on the fridge door, groaning at the discomfort in her back, she opened it looking for something to eat.

Her food of choice was carrot since there was so much meat in the fridge. She looked around the room sizing it up in complete darkness she could tell that it was much smaller than her room. She chewed on the vegetable before swallowing her mouthful, suddenly footsteps tapped their way to her however lightly they were. "Hey, Kurt what's up", she asked causally before the figure behind her turned the lights on.

Kurt sat at the chair closest to her with a yawn and she looked at his morning look. His fur was pointed everywhere like he was just in a fight, his hair was in disarray, his catlike tail was dragging as he walked and yet his breath was minty fresh. He probably knew that she could care less about his appearance but he didn't want her to smell his morning breath.

"How do you do zat", asked the blue fuzz ball with curiosity flickering in his golden orbs. He knew she would be up at this hour due to living with her for a long amount of time to do so. He had wanted to surprise her for her official first day of being an X-man or woman in her case. The hooded mutant shrugged and bit another bite of the orange carrot before swallowing the rest of her breakfast. "You vore your day to bed?"

Chrys turned to Kurt cocking her head to the side, "Yeah, I was too tired to change so slept in them, why?" Was it against the law to sleep in the same clothes you wore in the day? He just smiled at her with closed lips, though she loved seeing his fangs. His canines made her feel more at home with being in a place of people whom appeared normal. "Why are you up so early Blue Ass", she teased causing her spaded tail friend to playfully sneer at the comment finally showing off his fangs. 'Much better.'

The nickname was starting to grow on him only for her though, but it didn't mean he liked it that much. He looked at a flash of vine come out of the hood and her hand push it back into her hood. In the short time that he had known her he had not once seen her face; he was beginning to wonder if she even had a face at all. "Why hide", muttered Kurt more to himself than her. Chrys barely heard him but she felt that she knew what he was talking about so he deserved an answer.

"Because none of you would like what you see", she replied in a grave voice almost dreading every word. Kurt looked at her with a skeptic glance painted over his pupil-less eyes. She couldn't help but cock her head again making her bothersome vine hair strand to come out of its hiding place. "What?"

Kurt gave her the are-you-serious look, "Chrysanthemum, looked at me." She scanned his body knowing exactly where he was going with this. "I look like a demon, a hell spawn, a creature of hell, but they except me for who I am not for vat I look like. From the day I got here the X-men have been nozing but kind to me. Sure we have had a few up and downs but ve are family, no matter vat."

Chrys was unmoved by this, she knew better than to believe speeches of hope. His monologue made no difference in her point of views about being nervous with being here neither about her cloak. "I know, Kurt", told him before rising up to from the chair throwing away her breakfast. "But you look at least like an animal, at least you have hair I don't. If I showed myself to you guys then even you would cringe in fear at the sight of me." Then she left the room leaving a confused Kurt in the kitchen staring at the new plant growing on the window sill. Deadly nightshade, gosh he hated mornings.

* * *

Polls are open till the end of the story. Summaries are on profile page, use reviews or polls. R&R


	3. Alone

**Alone**

'He just didn't understand what it's like', the young mutant thought as she washed her face of the filth from the night of slumber.

That statement wasn't completely true and she knew that but he never chose to see things from a view of another's eyes. Yes he was almost burnt on the stake, one time less than her but still. Yes he knew what it was like to be judge by one glance and be hated for it. Sure, he was similar to her, but did he know what it was like to feel so dumb and uneducated around a bunch of people who had actually lived in society.

Chrys's mismatched eyes looked at her from the mirror seeing how ugly she was compared to girls she had seen. Her skin was green like the inner's of a lime was one thing wrong with her. She didn't have real hair on her; however her other places was a different story. Her eyebrows were like two small fields of grass above her eyes in an eyebrow shape. Her lips were thin and not as plump as most girls they didn't even look… what did people call it? Sexy? No. Umm, kissable. That was the word! The last thing she landed her gaze to was her eyes, how she hated them. Her left eye always reminded her of the blood that was on her hands with its red pigment. The dark blue pearl was practically the only thing on her that was normal about her.

The green wild child ran her fingers through her bush of hair, and then suddenly the appendage stopped. She gave a confused look to and found that there was a knot in her hair. Sighing, she took a brush through her vines of hair and tried to get it out with the pain ever evident on the back of her head. Noticing the willow leaves were falling from her vines knowing they would grow back. She once again started to think to herself.

This was pointless and stupid. Why not just home school her like in the forest with Doc? It would save so much money and it would save her the lecture and bullying. She put her brush down and took one last look in the mirror before masking herself in the hood's shadows. How was she going to survive alone in this completely new world? She looked around on the swirls and patterns of the marble floor, making her feel even more inferior.

Suddenly the sun claimed the sky again and there was almost an instantly burst of students came racing from side to side with unbelievable speed. Flying and running took over the halls causing the paths to blend with colors like paint. While Chrys only leaned against the window frame as she watched the colors swish, blush, smirk and speak one after the other. Never once did she join in conversation or act on any social teenage life style of which she should have been training to do but refused to do so. It was still against her better judgment to affiliate with these Outsiders even if Kurt and Doc trusted them.

Soon, seemingly, the students left, leaving the teacher and herself in the large house. She wondered around the halls aimlessly, thinking like she was earlier about how she was going to learn social skills in exactly two days. "Hi", said a cheerful voice from behind her. Chrys turned around to meet eyes one-sidedly with a girl around her age. Her brunette hair was in a high ponytail resting at the top of her crown and held in a beaded scrunchy. Her pink lip gloss shined in the sun's rays like treasures that glittered, her matching sapphire eyes twinkled at her with joy. "Like I'm Kitty", she introduced herself while smiling at her.

The hidden girl nodded her head in acknowledgment and frowned at the company, "Chrys." The more preppy girl smiled at the voice nearly hopped up and down in joy that Chrys was making some kind of contact with her.

"So like what's up", she asked, Chrys looked at the ceiling with wondering eyes.

"The ceiling. Are you blind", asked the new resident saying this honestly. Doc only said how's it going or how is life. Kitty simply laughed at the response while new mutant stayed in her mellow state. Oh looks like she met the X-men's Chihuahua dog, that's just fucking great. "Listen, I gotta go", explained the anti-social mutant.

"Wait", practically shouted Kitty trying to get the loner's attention and succeeding.

"What?" asked the green girl annoyed by the preppy female.

"The Danger room is this way", the normal looking girl pointed to the opposite direction of where her teammate was standing. Before the nymph could say a word, Kitty grabbed her hand and fazed through the floor as if they were going into a sinkhole. She felt everything go through her as though she was nothing but mist in an abandoned town. The new girl wasn't sacred of these powers but she did how Kitty's fazing was different than those of the animals she had lived with her whole life.

Kitty smiled as they approached the Danger room, once she herself was completely in the training area. She let go of the object in her hand and jumped on to the ground with ease. Rahne, Kurt, Scott, Jean and the Professor were already ready for Chrys's training, dressed in casual attire. "Hey, Kätzchen", called Kurt, "Vhere did Chrys go?"

"Up here, Blue Ass", calmly replied a very peeved girl. The rest of the gang looked up to see Chrys clutching her hood to stay hidden from view and her feet were stuck on the other side of the dome. "Now can someone please, GET ME THE FUCK DOWN FROM HERE?" Kurt winced at the nickname and at the laughs made from the by the others even the Professor let out a small chuckle.

"Zis is going to be a long day", commented Kurt before teleporting up to the upside down from her placement on the roof.


	4. Dreaming and Pranking Prt1

**Dreaming and Pranking Prt1**

She fell on her back on to the lush mattress with sweat matting on her brow. She never knew being "normal" would be so hard and challenging. The newcomer looked at the time on her clock for the time. 'Great, just great', thought Chrys, groaning to herself. The day wasn't even over yet and already she felt as though she had run twenty miles nonstop in the forest she had called her home. The nymph-looking girl through her hooded cape to the floor next to her bed in a haze of exhaustion and covered her green vines with a plush pillow over her head.

Before long Chrys let her mind slip to the same memory she could just never let go. She was in the forest again, looking at the old cave she would visit and saw three figures in the fog. As soon as the dreamer walked towards the scene, already know the characters of this story. Her eyes first landed to the innocent child holding a new hatchingly her light green arms so loving that it would only seemed natural to crack a smile. The other two stood tall on all fours with goliath wings and feline-looking claws for feet. Their beaks looked as though they belonged on a mighty eagle and the tail of a lion that whipped behind them like string in the wind.

They seemed so happy looking at the ten year old garden haired child with the newborn like a family of odd proportion.

Chrys's ear detected the sounds of rustling through the grass and leaves as the mist seemed to thicken with every sound. Soon the captain of the guard came slithering to the scene was happening. "Protector", spoke Zuma as he bowed his head to the male griffin-looking creature, "humans in forest." The Protector glared at the words and looked to the women in the cave's belly.

"Stay here", he commanded before he moved with Zuma to the mouth of the cave.

That was until his mate put a paw on his tail, "No." The wise female spoke in a stern voice that left no argument. "This is as much my home as it is yours, Leo. I'm going as well." Leo sighed at Valkyrie in defeat and turned to his apprentice, whom held Shatina to her chest. Chrys looked at the memory with sorrow filled eyes as she frowned.

"Young one", Leo said in a tone demanded to be listened to. The mismatch eyed girl looked with an innocent expression on her face, "It has been several decades since such event I will have to keep this short. If in the event Valkyrie and I both are killed…" Chrys watched helplessly as Leo's mighty paws landed on the young child's delicate looking shoulder before speaking for the very last time, "You will be not only the guardian of the forest but of our heir as well. Teach all that I have taught you and more." Chrys saw the human mutant gaping at the mutant animal in front of her as he left the scene.

Chrys started at the shock on her younger self's face waiting for the fatal sounds that would break the still air. Then it happened the sounds of bullets and flames came to the air and the star of this story set Shatina down on the bed Chrys had made to protect her most. The teenager seemed to float with younger counterpart as she jumped through the trees like a cricket with grass. Soon Chrysanthemum found the source of the sounds, meeting with two cheering adults dancing around the motionless shapes on the ground.

The child's naked face was painted with horror as she stepped forward out of the trees and into the wide open space of the meadow. The dreaming Chrys could barely look through the loss strands that fell in front of her face. There, lying on the ground was Valkyrie and Leo with burns on their skin, bullet wounds on their hearts, blood soiled the feathered wings. Chrysanthemum gaped at the site before her knowing all too well that they weren't sleeping, and tears fell down her childish cheeks.

"Damn, I can't believe we did it", cheered the Outsider holding a gun in his hand while slapping the other Outsider holding flame in his palm. The young Chrysanthemum's lip quivered as they lifted a knife to Leo's throat and her tears of sorrow and anguish became salty tears of anger and furiousness. Her brow furrowed as her fists clenched to gather with an intense glare.

"Get out", commanded the ten year old, Chrys merely stood with an emotionless face knowing every move and every line of this play. The two men looked at the human mutant before, laughed cruelly and wholeheartedly at her.

"What are you", laughed the flaming one with one hand over his gut and the other on his forehead. "A bush of a freak?"

"Seriously", spoke the gunman through chuckles, "Who are you?"

At first Chrysanthemum stayed silent until the winds blew her hair of leaves and vines, "I am the Napaeae, Guardian of the Forest, Protector of those who dwell here. I warn you now, leave my friends on the ground and vacate this place." Chrys noticed how mature her vocabulary and voice seemed as well as her appearances. The older men looked straight at the bodies on the ground with smirks on their faces and knives in their hands.

"Oh you mean these bodies", the flame said with flames in his hands. "How about this we kill you too and take all of you as trophies for our wall?" The other man loaded his gun and pointed it at Chrysanthemum. Suddenly her eyes shined a purple, letting the grass grasp the intruders feet, Chrys gaped at the power even if she knew what was to come. Branches clutched the wrists of each Outsiders and vines around their necks, all the vegetation started to pull on all limbs with agonizing force.

Suddenly limbs fell on the ground with blood covering the grass and spattered the trunks on the trees. Chrys stared at the separated limbs on the floor before expecting to awaken to her room. However, the young Chrysanthemum looked straight at her with her still glowing eyes and she felt a rope like item around her neck as it choked her. Chrys tried to yank off the roped but it only seemed tighter as it was touched and all she could hear was someone calling her name.

* * *

Polls on my profile are open till stories are finished. Say your wishes through review or polls


	5. Dreaming and Pranking Prt 2

**Dreaming and Pranking Part 2**

He ran on all fours away from his latest victim of his mischief was hot on his spaded tail. Yep, Kurt was definitely back and doing the thing he loved to most, causing dismay to the people of the Xavier Institute. So far he had dyed Lance's hair pink, replaced Kitty's lip gloss with super glue and splashed water all over Jean's bed. He felt alive again and the exercise he was getting out of running wasn't too bad either.

The demon appearing mutant teleported to anywhere he could hide. His mind flashed to his favorite hiding place at the eastern wing next to the giant tree. His form became smoke of black and red disappearing from his place in the hall to the chandelier of the hiding place in the best hiding place in the entire mansion. The mischievous mutant's tail wagged happily at his antics and with pride in his wide laughing smile.

Yep, he was back and better than ever. He had Chrys to thank for this thanks to her gentle protest of his previous behavior… if anyone could call it anywhere near gentle.

_Flashback_

He lay down on the chandelier of his room, pouting at the picture of his ex-girlfriend in his deformed hand. What was wrong with him? Was he not good enough? He never wandered an eye to another girl and he tried to keep her as happy as can be. Was nothing good enough for this young girl? He sighed, unable to let go of the photo. His blue fur on his face was stained with tears and his shoulder length hair was still in disarray from a restless morn.

"Who's that", asked a familiar from behind him. Kurt turned to see his hooded friend on a lengthened branch by his spot on the décor. She looked at her friend with hidden eyes and swing legs almost like a child waiting for her answer. Kurt merely sighed and looked back at the picture, not replying to Chrys's concerned words. "Wow", she mused out loud, "and people say that I'm distant."

Chrys used her powers to elongate the branch further in order to face the only person she knew in this strange new world, before snatching it away from his three fingered hand. "Hey", exclaimed the German mutant, trying to grab it back from her.

"Who's the chick", asked Chrys, a little more amused by the fact that they were acting like children she had seen in the parks at her birth town. Kurt reached for it leaning more towards her with her hood falling slightly so the hand supporting her went to the edge of her hood to cover her face. Seeing her loss in balance the blue furred mutant clenched her arm before she could fall on the marble floor.

"Amanda! Okay", exclaimed Kurt quickly grabbing the picture out of Chrys's gloved palm, "She's my ex-girlfriend. That's a…"

"Kurt, I'm not clueless, know what a girlfriend and ex-girlfriend are", she interrupted before he could pointlessly explanation to her about the politics of girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. "What I am clueless about is why she", the antisocial girl pointed to the picture then at the golden eyed mutant, "and you would break up?" Kurt's head fell once again facing his lap and not meeting the shadows of her hood. "Did she find out about you being a mutant", she asked almost scared that he would be enraged by her asking.

Kurt debated whether to tell her about Amanda or not. Chrys wasn't up-to-date about the world of dating but she wasn't completely oblivious about it either. There was also her Wolverine temper, if she heard how much he hurt from it he would mostly likely try to kill his ex. Then again she could also be very loving and caring too like a mother or an older sister, however that came in practice. Without his logical mind finishing its course, he answered her, "No, she already knew that but she cheated on me." His pupil-less eyes widened at his slip, while muttering in German how much of an idiot he was, and waited for the response of the day.

He looked up to see the former Nymph of the Forest was leaning back on her branch with a causal pose. Her covered body was exposed to the light, showing her black clothes on her body, baggy pants and black long sleeved. Her arms supported her hidden head as she shrugged with a mute chuckle. "And you're still not over it", asked Chrys in wonderment.

The blue furred mutant gaped at her, "Vhat is zat supposed to mean?"

"Well", she trailed off, "You're a great guy and you're completely down over one chick." She grabbed his hands to place them both on the top of the picture, "Now repeat after me, 'Bitch! You don't control me!' then rip the picture."

Kurt's expression gave her an 'are-you-serious' look, "How is zis going to help? I'm still in…"

"Don't say that", she exclaimed letting go of his deformed hands, "Stop acting like you're a fucking idiot and grow some balls already!" The German boy was taken aback by the young girl's outburst, and closeness. "She isn't worth your tears. If she's too damn stupid to realize you are a cool, citrate, and talented guy, then… then that whore doesn't deserve you." Kurt looked behind her to see roses mixed with ivy. She was angered, yes, however, she was feeling something else.

_End of Flashback_

"No", a voice groaned, meeting the pointed ears of the blue furred boy from the chandelier. Kurt looked down to find a figure tossing around under the covers. Cries of desperation and pain spread through the room like wild fire, making Kurt teleport to the tangle of sheets that moved franticly. He saw a green hand showing from out of the fabric as Kurt narrowed his brows. It gripped the mattress refusing to let go of it at anytime soon then the hands removed the sheets from the torso and revealed a form of green.

Its voice was female and the small breasts on her chest proved it. Long strands of vines covered her face and skin was a strange color green, not completely dark, almost tanned. The hands went to her throat scratching it desperately as though to get something off of it, "Doc help me!" Chrys. The golden eyes widened at the voice now that he recognized it. This was what Chrys really looked like, a girl that resembled a tree or a bush; this was what she was afraid to show.

The newcomer didn't look that frightening to him and, like he had said before, he didn't care how strange she looked. He shook her to awaken the young girl only to be responded with more moving and sleep talking. "Chrys", he shouted, "Chrys, vake up! Chrys! Chrys!" He was now gripping her arms to stay down against the bed. "CHRYS VAKE UP NOW!" Suddenly her head shot up as far as the restraint of Kurt could allow, her vine-like hair was out of her face and he could now see her.

Her thin green lips let pants escape from her mouth and her mismatched eyes were wide and sacred. Chrys's eyes surprised him the most, he expected them to be green like her skin but they were nowhere close. One eyes was bluer than the sky while her other one was as crimson as blood, they were so filled with emotion that the demon looking mutant would have sworn she was going to crying. He let go of her to let her cover herself until she hugged him with crushing force. Letting herself become vulnerable at sight, how long had she kept it all in?

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry. I don't deserve what your kindness please just kill me now!", she sobbed on his shirt as he comforted her. She had held on to those every day of ever since childhood and now she was letting it all out. Everything was pouring out of her eyes and on to her friend's clothes knowing they would get ruined.

"Chrys", Kurt started looking down at her, "I know you're scared of zis place. I know you're afraid of the fact zat you're around so many people but I know you can do zis I know you can get zrough high school, plus you only have two years in it. So it von't be a problem!"


End file.
